


Best friend and more

by Pieceofgingerbread



Series: Living a different life [1]
Category: virtuemoir
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofgingerbread/pseuds/Pieceofgingerbread
Summary: Those ones where Scott plays Hockey and Tessa is a ballerina. Canada Day through the years.The Virtues and Moirs have been family friends for longer than anyone can remember. It starts when Tessa’s brother and Scott meet playing hockey at the Idlerton rink and become best friends.





	1. Canada day 2005 pt1

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by another fan fiction I read but it never continues after the first chapter

**Canada day 2005**

 

Every year since Charlie and Scott became friends and teammates the Virtues and the Moirs have celebrated this day with each other. They rotate the house at which they hold it and this year it falls on the Kate to host the party. 

_At the ilderton rink_

The local team have reign of the rink with the boys on the ice shouting explicits at each other and the sound of the ice being carved beneath the blades of the skates. It is for the reason many of the girls you find at the rink have actually joined, you can find them in the stands during their practices. 

During this particular practice one of the them has caught the attention from the stands “Number 14 is cute, who’s he?” 

Scott Moir. The loudest of all the boys off the ice and possibly the most technically skilled on his skates which draws a lot of attention from the girls in the stands and well everybody else. As his parents own the rink, him and his brothers have been thrust into pretty much every type of skating the rink has to offer. 

“Do you think he’d go out with me today?” 

“It’s canada day and he’s a Moir. Everybody knows they’ve already got plans Elise”. And this is true. The rink shuts early on Canada day so that they can skip off to prepare for the get together. “Besides you’ve got no chance with him, he’s so caught up in Virtue they might as well be dating” her friend tells her like it’s the most obvious things in the world. 

“Wait like Tessa Virtue? As in Charlie’s sister?” She asks incredulously. 

“Yes,’ she sighs exasperated,’they for sure have a thing going on. I mean I’d be shellshocked if they didn’t”

Ever since Scott’s known Charlie he’s also known Tessa. She’s 2 years younger then her brother and similarly her siblings and her were shoved onto the ice at early ages but none of them pat Charlie liked it enough to stay which is how she ended up dancing. Her friendship with Scott is more complicated than even her family can fathom and it’s something everyone including themselves fails to understand but they’ve accepted it because they’re happy where they are. Everyone believes them to be a couple because they act like one: they constantly walk the school halls together, he waits for at her locker, she waits for him at the end of hockey practice, he watches as many of her performances as he can. 

Today is no different. Tessa says hi to all the staff on her way to rink side 5 minutes before the end of practice and waits patiently. She always says she never minds the walk there but what nobody will say out loud is that it’s a good 20 to 30 minutes walk from her house depending on the speed she walks at. 

She’s been noticed by the 2 girls in the stands, “oh hey look that’s her right now. Just sit and watch and you’ll finally understand El” 

The whistle blows signalling the end of practice and the boys all pile out of the gate but as the owner son Scott’s always left to pack up the equipment. Charlie goes to Tessa, “oh hey little sister’, he looks back at Scott and smirks, ‘you come here to spend time with your boyfriend?”

Tessa gives her brother her famous glare “we’re not dating Charlie”. Scott looks for Charlie when he’s out the gate and put away the goals seeing him with Tessa he smiles. Charlie sees an approaching Scott and turns to the locker rooms to join his team “whatever you say Tess” he laughs and fades off into the distance. Tessa let’s out a groan and shoved her face in her hands, “giving you grief T?” Scott laughs and gives her a wide grin when she looks up at him smiles. “Nothing unusual’, she gets up and gives him a light hug as he’s still all dressed in gear and a soft,’ hi”. “Hey kiddo’, and she lets go,’ is that all I’m getting? That’s not a proper hug y’know” Scott laughs at her and puts his arms out again trying to iniate another hug. Tessa slaps his arms away from her and gives him a stern look while her eyes crinkle with laughter, “go get out of your gear and then you can have another one’, she comprises,’ I’ll be here”. After a wolfish grin Scott speaks up, “deal kiddo” and he retreats in the direction Charlie had just gone to get changed. 

After watching the scene play out before from, the girls turn to one another, “you see?” 


	2. Canada Day 2005 pt2

Tessa’s pov

Restlessly I wait for Scott who always manages to take forever to get changed and I should really start threatening to leave if he doesn’t hurry himself up these days but this all goes out the window when his arms slowly snake their way round my torso in a strong hold and his head dips near my ear to whisper “I’m back”. It’s these moments that make me lose all my anger at his time wasting. I relax into him and drop my head back just slightly and I feel his smile on my neck, “I believe you promised me a proper hug Miss Virtue”. Without giving me time to respond to his statement he spins me round and drop his arms to encircle my waist and close any distance there may have been between us and resumes his residence in the crook of my neck. We unintentionally sync our breathing and remain here. Me with my arms loosely slung around his neck while being pulled into his body by his hold on me. “You’re coming to the cottage for the bbq right?”, I ask him even though I pretty much know the answer because there hasn’t been a year where anyone has missed it but I want to be sure because I know that it will never be a good celebration if he doesn’t go. He pulls his head from my shoulder to look at me confused, “kiddo you never have to ask that, I’ll never miss this day” and that’s all I needed to feel at ease. I break the hug completely and head towards the hall leading to the foyer and extend my hand to Scott who is looking a little bit dazed behind me, “we better get going then because I want Tim’s on the way”. The mere mention of a Tim Horton’s has his attention back to reality and he picks up his hockey bag, pulls it over one shoulder and takes my hand in his.

No one bothers giving us looks because it happens so often and it’s all very couple like that I find myself believing in it more and more. Our friendship is great and I want to keep it forever but maybe we could great together as a couple too. I mean everyone already thinks we are which is why neither of us get many offers from other people to go out on dates. That and I have some pretty intimidating brothers that wouldn’t hesitate to castrate a boy if they were as physically close to me as Scott is right now. I don’t mind though, it’s not as if I want anyone else right now. I know my brothers like Scott and that his brothers like me and that technically Scott is my brothers best friend but I think that if it came down to the wire Scott would pick me over Charlie.

Scott can drive and thanks to this rink his parents could buy him a car so he’s kind of like a chauffeur now. Although most times he’s driving me somewhere it’s to go out with him (or dance class). Scott reaches for the passenger door before I can even think and holds it open for me in which I sheepishly climb in with him staring at me. Climbing in his own side and starting the engine he puts on a funny English accent, “we shall head forth to Tim’s my fair lady”. I double over in my seat at his antics and give out my loud laugh that only he is able to get out of me. Playing along I do my best dramatised, “I think I shall die if I am denied any longer”. Scott gives me a long look before we both start to laugh and he pulls out of the car park. We find small talk on our short journey, “so what you been up to today T? Been rehearsing at all?”. “We’ve been doing rehearsal for weeks straight, hours on end. This week is our time off before shows”

“Sounds like you deserve it” with a genuine note in his voice, “what are you going to do with the time?’, he turns to face me, ‘other than get out this car and get that coffee you want”. My attention is drawn to the fact that we are now parked and my almond cappuccino awaits me. I jump out the car not waiting for Scott but hearing his faint laughter at my excitement and dash inside to join the queue. I’m called up to the front of the queue and I’m about to place my order when a hand is placed on the small of back and Scott’s voice replaces my own “flat white please”. I look up at him and pout because that is not what I wanted. I’ve never even had one. He pays for it and we move along. “Scotttt I was looking forward to that almond cappuccino” I complain. He looks at me for the first time since he’s pulled this stunt, “you’ll like it I promise” and he wears a smirk while picking it up and handing it to me still wearing that annoyingly attractive smirk of his. I’m ready to prove him wrong so when I take a sip of the coffee and I’m pleasantly surprised that the tingling sensation that warms my whole body is accompanied by a good tasting coffee. It annoys me that he’s right. “So?” He asks. I narrow my eyes at him and shove his shoulder while I keep my head held high and walk straight back out to the car with him hot on my heels. Neither of us say a word until we’re both in the car and he’s on the road to my family cottage. “Admit it, you like it”. “It was alright’, I mumble, ‘but I still wanted my cappuccino” I stick my tongue out in defiance.

_The Virtue cottage after the celebrations and the children are sitting outside_

“So Tess you’re gonna come with us right?” Asks my brothers. The boys have had one of their crazy ideas again that are bound to get us into trouble. “Absolutely not, I think I’ll stay with Jordan thanks” I turn to my sister and put my head in her lap signalling I’m not going anywhere. She runs her hand through my hair soothingly while ushering the boys away, “baby sister’s with me and we will not be helping you boys steal mum’s car”  
No one dares argue with Jordan and so they leave us to go get themselves into so much shit when they’re caught. And they will be caught. They always are.

“So you and Scott seem good these days” she starts and I remove my head from lap and lie down on the ground with a groan, ‘yeah our friendships fine thanks for checking in”. And then she laughs. Straight up laughs at me, “oh Tessy, you two may not be dating but you’re definitely not platonic” she spits out while still giggling at me. “What the hell does that mean Jo?” Which comes out a bit angrier then intended. She just smiles wistfully at me, “don’t think we all saw you sitting in his lap before dinner”. Oh. “Only cause there was no space on the couch”. “Mmhm but any of us would have sat on the floor, not on our friend’s lap’, she retorts, ‘you looked more than comfortable there”


	3. Canada day 2006

**Canada day 2006**

It’s 7pm on Canada day and Tessa had been feeling down about not being able to go to the annual bbq due to an exhibition she was dancing in. So instead there was an afternoon of food and drink and then the Moirs and the Virtues all had to tickets to watch Tessa perform.

**Scott’s PoV**

Tessa had been down all week about having to miss the bbq this year because she felt like she was letting someone down. Even though we all understood that this show was important, in classical Tessa style she thought of herself last. I only wanted to do what every friend would do and cheer her up - but she doesn’t need to know that changing the time and getting the tickets was my idea.

On stage she’s a true beauty. Not that she isn’t anyway, of course she is, but she commands a stage presence that I’ve never seen in anyone else and I find all my attention is on her when she dances which means that I have no idea what the rest of the show is about. I don’t get to see her perform as much as she gets to see our team play hockey but that’s because shows are less frequent, however when there is one I try my best to go. For her. Tess asked me to meet her at the end of the show so here I am, leaning against the back exit waiting for my Tessa to come out.

“Scott, hey”. “Hey tutu’, I gasp out of realisation, ‘Omg that totally makes sense for this situation cause you just wore one” she laughs at that. I like making Tessa laugh because I like to see her happy. “So what did you think of the show?” She asks me and I already know the answer because it the only bit I actually paid attention to, “your solo”. She cocks a brow and tilts her head but she must know I’m being honest with her because then she gives me a shy smile and.. is she blushing right now?

“So you ready to go and meet our families in the pub?” Her face deflates and I’m instantly concerned. But before I can ask her my question she already answers it, “oh I forgot that was happening’, a pause, ‘Do you think I can get out of it?” Her voice drifts of as if she’s not speaking to me but just voicing her thoughts. “Hey tutu I can drive you home if you want, I’ll just text my Mum” I offer. Her eyes catch mine and I can read the silent _please_  in them. I pull out my phone as Tessa rests her head on my shoulder, “I want my bed”.

I type my mother a text letting her know I’m taking Tessa home and not to worry if we don’t show up. I then put it on Do Not Disturb and don’t check it for the rest of the night. I wrap my arm around her waist to guide her to my car and we drive home in silence with only soft melodies of songs we don’t recognise coming from the radio.

I basically have to pull her out from the car as I take her gym bag and carry it because even though we both know she is capable of doing it herself, she’s given up. Her body language and the sleep forming in her eyes scream exhaustion. I rummage for her set keys in her bag to get the house key so I can take her to bed. Having success in that, I set her bag down near the stairs and lock the door behind me while she’s already let go of me and putting her foot on the step ready to climb. Before letting her go any further I tap her shoulder so she faces me and lift her up as she wraps her legs around my waist with my hands holding up her thighs and she softly smiles into my shoulder as I carry her upstairs to her room. She makes an incoherent mumbling which resembles the word “bathroom” so I continue to carry her through to her ensuite and set her down on her sink counter.

Yes I said ensuite because Tessa’s family are anything but struggling for money and it’s their wealth that allows them to have 2 houses and Tessa to have an ensuite bathroom with a moderate king sized bed accompanied by her favourite piece of furniture; her vanity.

Tess grabs her makeup remover, hairbrush and toothbrush from their spot, brain in autopilot rather than her making a conscious effort and she takes the wet wipes and shoves them in my hand while looking at me silently asking me to do it for her. I never refuse Tessa Virtue. Something about her sitting on the counter with eyes closed as I stand between her dangling legs to remove her show makeup is oddly domestic and my heart tugs a little when she hums contentedly. After I think I’m done (I don’t know how this works so I’m assuming) I let her slip off the counter, “hey Tessy brush your teeth and do your hair and I’ll put out some pyjamas for you okay?” She only nods in response so I go into her bedroom drawers to get her favourite pair of fuzzy pyjamas with the checkered pattern on them and a shirt that looks appropriate to go with it. Because if I know Tessa Virtue, she hates for anything to be uncoordinated. Which is usually why she’s my shopping buddy because she doesn’t trust me to do it all myself.

I’m laying them out for her and her cheek comes to rest against my back which I smile a little at but she’ll never know. She then just raises her arms above her head and I realise that tonight I’m the one doing everything. Taking no time to get changed she slips into bed herself and she sinks into the mattress (which I assume is memory foam because it’s Tessa) and wraps herself in her duvet and throw blanket. She looks so peaceful and I don’t want to disturb that. So I simply whisper “goodnight T”. I switch on her bedside lamp and the main light off and leave her in her cocoon.

Going back downstairs I retrieve her gym bag and take it with me back to her room basking in a warm glow and put her phone on charge on her bedside and throw the costume from tonight in the hamper. From Tessa’s home that she’s made in her blankets her sleep filled voice can be heard “stay” and then her blankets untangle to leave me an open door into her home and because I can never refuse Tessa, I take off my shirt and accept her offer, closing her bedroom door and then slipping in next to her closing the blanket door around us, she snuggles her body into mine and I place my arm around her to lay on her stomach like it’s the most natural thing.

“thanks Scott” she sighs happily into her pillow. “Anytime tutu”. And despite everyone’s beliefs this is the first time we’ve ever been in a bed together. Not counting the time when we lay on top of the covers of course in the broad daylight but right now in the intimacy of the soft light and the cocoon of warmth that promises to protect us of all intruders, its just Tessa and I. We know we live dangerously on the boarder of romance but I don’t want what we share to ever be anything less. However when I think about it, I wouldn’t be opposed to it being more. In fact I think I’d rather like it if I could spend all my evenings ending with Tessa wrapped in my embrace just like this one.

2 things that have become incredibly clear to me tonight is that I love Canada Day and I love Tessa Virtue.


	4. Canada Day 2007

**Canada Day 2008**

Charlie and I are making the long drive home from our hockey game that was a qualifying match into the big leagues. “Dude I can’t wait to tell our families they are going to freak out” Charlie turns to me and the grin hasn’t left his face since we got that winning goal. “Should we act really sullen and get sympathy before we hit them with the news?” an idea forming in my head. It’s great that we get to share the news on a day like today to add to our families excitement but we’re also the jokers of the family so we like to maximise the opportunities we get to play tricks on them. Charlie just gives me a devilish look and we know that this is happening.

_The Virtue cottage_

“I’m starving’, Jo complains, ‘the boys better get their asses here right now”. Jordan gets agitated in the heat and while we both have summer wear on, a grey cut tank and navy blue summer shorts for me and Jordan wearing a more revealing bikini top and shorts. “We could just start now” I smile at her and get uh extending my arms to her to pull her from the grass and we head arms linked inside to the table. Looking cautiously around we take plates and load it with food but not enough to make it look like anything is missing and dash up the stairs laughing as we run. We make camp in the joint living room between our rooms where all the children typically hang out. A text from Scott comes through

 **Scott:**  don’t eat all the food before we get there

 **Tessa:** maybe too late

“Is that the boys?” Jordan asks while stuffing another sausage roll in her mouth. “Yeah just Scott”. A smirk from Jordan is sent my way and I roll my eyes at her “don’t give me that face Jo”. She calmly looks away and then after a moment her poised look turns into a mischievous smile “I’m saying you should make a move tonight little one”. My mouth makes an aghast squeak at her suggestion, “JO!’, I slap her arm, ‘that’s a bad idea on so many levels”. “Why T, he likes you and you like him. We’re all waiting for you guys to fuck”. Okay now she’s done it. “JORDAN” I shout after her as she laughs and runs from me knowing I’m going to go after her. She has been pushing a relationship between me and Scott basically since I was born. “Jo I’m gonna kill you” and I turn the corner to the stairs, run down them, and chase after my dipshit of a sister who’s just in front of me and reaching the doorway into the open kitchen space she halts and I almost slam into her. “Jordan you’re so dead to me” and then there’s laughing from the kitchen and she glances back to me and continues into the kitchen where no other but my brothers and Scott are. Fuck.

“Why are you killing Jordan?” Scott smiles and (not so) discreetly rakes his eyes over my body while stepping forward to hug me. “Hey” he breathes down my neck which sends a shiver through my whole body. “Mum Charlie’s here!” Jordan shouts through to the garden area and our parents come running in. They start gushing over the boys “how was it? Tell us all about the game”, “did you win?”. Neither my brother nor Scott smile and it panics everyone in the room as our mothers immediately start the whole ‘maybe next year’ speech and then they just look at each other and laugh and hug their mums. Those little... they played us.

“BARBECUE TIME” Joe shouts and everyone laughs and congratulates them for getting into the big leagues which we know the team have been aiming for. I take another glare at Jordan and she laughs at my look and continues outside. I don’t see Scott for a majority of the next couple hours as I’m kept in conversation by Jordan and a couple of Scott’s brothers but the dads have stolen the boys for tonight to discuss all things hockey with them. Many drinks were cracked open in celebration and the cooler was essentially empty and everyone was buzzed. As the night was cooling we needed warmer attire so Jordan and I excused ourselves to get on something warmer

**Scott’s PoV**

Everyone was thrilled for me and Charlie and the team for getting a league promotion and the celebration this evening was centred around not only Canada but our success. We got wrapped up in different conversations so we didn’t get to see much of our own siblings but I had Tess in my peripheral vision in her outfit that was making envision things I really shouldn’t. When we were finally released, we headed straight to our brothers and sisters but to my disappointment Tessa was no longer there and neither was Jordan. “Hey where have the girls gone?” I ask my older brothers who tell me they’ve gone inside. I figure they’ve gone to change so I can wait for Tessa outside her door but my movements slow when I hear her caught in conversation with Jordan. “Still not forgiving you for earlier by the way”. “Baby girl you know I’m only partially joking” her sister replies with a hint of playfulness in her tone. “I mean you’re right I do like him but I’d never go there” Tess admits defeated.

But who the hell is this guy I don’t know about who is trying to steal my Tess away from me. I’ve been working up my nerve to finally ask her out and now some other guy is trying to do that.

Jordan sighs “Tess I know you’re scared of messing it up but trust me when I say that you and Scott belong together and he thinks the world of you”. Oh shit, The guy is me. I’m the one Tessa likes. The asshole trying to steal her heart is me. “I hope you’re right Jo because I think I’d have eternal depression if he dated someone else”. The two of them set off into giggles and I’m literally glued to the spot because I can’t believe that all my fears in messing up are shared by Tessa.

Once I’m sure they’ve gone their separate ways I follow Tessa and knock on her door and enter. She’s rummaging through her cupboard and locks eyes with me. She leaves her mission to find clothes and runs round her bed post to catch me in a hug. The proximity is something I’ve been missing all evening. We let go and then she unexpectedly punches my arm. “Hey what was that for?” I pout and rub my arm. “You made me think you lost’, and then she grabs hold of my hand, ‘I’m proud of you though, I’m sure you were great out there”. “Thanks T, you’ll have to come to the next one”. Smiling she retreats back to her cupboard and I sit on the edge of her bed. “Enough about me, what was up with your vengeance on Jordan earlier?’, I ask, ‘I thought I was going to have to call the police” I joke but she she tenses up and becomes more immersed in her task on finding clothes with no intention to answer me. I think my courage comes from the revelation I found earlier and I’m determined to leave this room with our feeling out in the open.

I swiftly move from the bed to Tessa and take her forearms to stop her from what she’s doing and listen to her laboured breathing. I lightly trail my hands all the way down her arms and ready them on her hips. “Tess please tell me” I plead. “I, um, it was nothing just Jordan trying to aggravate me and it worked” she laughs nervously but I’m not buying it. “Tutu” I breathe down her neck and she leans into me resting her head on my shoulder exposing her neck to me. Goddamn I really want to kiss her right now... but I need to know she wants this first. “Scott’, she breathes out, ‘what are we doing?”. “We’re just standing here Tess as friends”. An excruciating pause follows until she speaks again. 

“But what if I want more” and there it is. I place a kiss to her neck and don’t remover my head from the spot and she hums. “What do you want T?” I chose to tease her and wait for her to admit the truth because even though I’m already sure on what I want us to be, I want to hear her say it before I make my move. She doesn’t answer me, she simply twists her body to cup my face in her dainty hands and looks at me. Like really looks at me and then leans in to kiss me. Not with any amount of fire or passion but gently and delicately. “Tess’, I whisper on her lips, ‘please tell me this means what I think it means”. I don’t dare open my eyes as our foreheads rest against one another because I’m afraid that when I open my eyes the girl in front of me will disappear. She giggles softly and then kisses me again “I think I might be a little head over heels for you Moir” and it’s not quite why I wanted to hear but I know what she means so its enough for me. Now I know She’s not leaving I open my eyes and we’re wearing two identical smiles. “I love you” we both burst out simultaneously and laugh, “always in sync Virtue”. “I love Scott” she repeats again and I dive in and kiss her again and pull her as close to me as I can get with a tight hold. I kiss her harder, with more fire than she kissed me with and she kisses me back with equal passion. “Tessa”. Breaking our mouths apart I kiss the side of her mouth and trail my lips down her skin. “I love you”. Kiss to her jaw. “God I love you so much”. Kisses all the way down her neck and back up again until I’m looking back at her piercing green eyes and her mouth is parted breathing heavily. “Be mine?”. I watch for her reaction and ant sign of doubt but she only gives me the most shit eating grin and flings herself at me “I’d love nothing more” she muffles into my neck.

My heart swells at the fact that she’s now my girl. I suppose in a way we’ve always belonged to each other because we acted like it but now having a label on it means that everyone can know it. All the girls in the stands at the rink can know now that I’m claimed by Tessa Virtue.

I let my instinct take over and I push her dark locks out of my way to let my lips roam her neck and leave her with small bite marks trying to attack as much of her skins as possible. Licking to behind her ear I get a small gasp from Tess and start to suck, her breathless whines encouraging me. Both us are too caught up in each other to move or break apart so we stay wrapped in our bubble with her arms around me and hands in my hair and my hands splayed on her hips and my lips attacking her neck.

“Tess, I’m coming in, I want to borrow your jumper” Jordan exclaims while pushing open the door and Tessa groans at the intrusion which vibrates through my whole body. Breaking apart Tessa goes to open her mouth and Jordan screams out “Scott and Tessa finally got their shit together” for the whole house to hear. Tessa gives me a side glance and we both know we’re never living this down.


	5. Canada day 2008

It’s a Canada Day like no other. The last one before Scott and Charlie join the Toronto Maple Leafs and move city to pursue their careers. Mind you, they leave in 4 months but the chances of being able to celebrate like this again are slim so everyone wants to make the most of it. Both Kate and Alma have spilled many tears on the tradition never being the same but they can’t help but want their boys to become successful and at least they have each other to rely on. 

Though, their not the only ones. To continue studies in psychology while still performing her hobby of ballet, Tessa’s going to uni. 

And moving with Scott and Charlie. The 3 of them all going to the same city at the same time to pursue dreams together. While Tessa’s uni course only has 3 days on a week, all her time will be filled with ballet, getting a job, working late nights on a thesis. She’s not interested in going to halls or sharing her space. So naturally with her family’s extensive wealth they bought her a flat. Modest but spacious enough she can guest for two or even three if Charlie stays over. She’ll need the spare bedroom for something. It’s Tessa Virtue from head to toe. 

Of course she’s thrilled at the prospect of living alone. That’s right, Scott is sharing a flat with Charlie. Naturally as soon as Scott and Tessa made the decision to go together he wanted to rent out a place for them both. 

“More time together Tessa, besides you basically already live at my place here in Ontario”

“Scott, I want to do this myself. You know you’re welcome anytime but what if we argue, break up and you’re going to have to actually tidy”. Tessa makes some very valid points on why they definitely should not share a flat and Scott rebuts them all but it’s a losing battle because she’s already made up her mind. 

“Fine” Scott huffs and pouts, “I’ll share with Charlie” 

Tessa smiles at her victory.

“But I’m planning on spending all my time at yours so you better leave me some space in the cupboard” 

***

“My babies are all grown up and going away” Kate gushes over Tessa and Charlie who look at each other and roll their eyes. 

“Mum we’re only moving a couple of states away, not to England” Charlie says and it earns him a slap from his Mum. She calmly angles her body to block Charlie out and embraces her daughter. “I’m only getting you a leaving gift baby”

Charlie protests and Tessa laughs at her mum’s threats and hugs her harder before they both pull away and discuss when Tessa will start applying for a job and what exactly her psychology course includes when Scott approaches.

He hugs Kate who is pretty much family and Kate’s glad Tessa’s got him looking out for her. 

“Scott promise me you won’t let Tessa stay up till ungodly hours doing work” her Mum asks of him, “you know Tessa’s not going to put a book down until she graduates”

“Don’t worry Kate I’ll make sure she takes breaks and I’ll even use Charlie as reinforcements” Scott jokes and Kate laughs, patting him on the arm and going to find Alma. They take this as a cue to join the circle of siblings as Scott places a hand on Tessa’s back and whispers in her ear 

“You’ll be staying up late, just not for school work” and Tessa gasps horrified at his insinuation and elbows him hard. Scott winces and they both sit in the circle on the grass Scott pulling Tessa on top of his lap. 

It’s a fun night and Jordan even takes her new boyfriend to the occasion who fits in nicely with the bunch. The evening is filled with family games, lots of gossip among the kids, a feast made for the gods and drinking round a fire pit. Lots of drinking. 

After the generous amounts of beers consumed Scott gets a little handsy and while for that goes unnoticed by everyone, they making out on the log has not. 

“I can’t wait till you guys move so I don’t ever have to watch this” Jordan looks at them unimpressed by Scott’s ruffled hair and Tessa’s swelling lips. 

“Easy for you, I’m moving cities with them!” Charlie throws his hands up and points at them accusingly while the group start to laugh. 

“Oh come on Charlie it won’t be that bad” Tessa innocently protests.

Jordan laughs at her sister, “it’s like watching a live porno sissy”. Tessa’s eyes widen and she looks mortified, horrified and offended. She sulks back into Scott’s chest clearly put out by her sisters accusation. Scott however remains cool and throws it back at Jordan. 

“So Matthew hasn’t been feeling you up the entire night then right in front of our metaphorical and literal salad?” Raising an eyebrow and giving a childish smirk as he challenges Jordan. This sets the group off in fits of laughter and steers the conversation towards Jordan and her new man. 

At about 1 in the morning Tessa tries to hide a yawn and drops her head to rest on Scott’s as he silently talks to her. 

“Sleepy?” He asks and Tessa nods eyes barely open. Scott takes the time to lift Tessa to her feet and put an arm round her and excuse them to go to bed. Scott hauls Tessa upstairs to her room in the cottage and gently closes the door turning his back on Tessa on the bed. 

A hand slides onto his shoulder and Tessa places a kiss to the back of his neck. Her hands slide down his back, squeeze his ass and go under his shirt. 

“Tess, baby, what are you doing?” Scott asks confused, “I thought you were tired”.  
He turns arounds to face Tessa who has a coy smile on her face. 

“Nope, I just didn’t want to continue this in public” and she goes on her tiptoes to kiss him slowly, taking her time. Scott pulls back and locks eyes with hers. The green in her eyes is accentuated by the desire filling them and they both hungrily go for more, lips crashing hard against each other and Tessa’s hands slide higher and higher, taking the shirt with them until it’s all the way off. 

“You minx” Scott growls and kisses her again pushing her back onto the bed to continue on from their session outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m thinking maybe after I finish this I want to do a series of their time in Toronto? 
> 
> Btw I’m only going to be going up to year 2018 with this.


	6. Canada day 2009

Canada Day 2010

Tessa is getting dolled up with her best friend Kaitlyn who she met when she joined a new ballet studio. Charlie, Scott and Tessa agreed to go out to a bar with a couple of friends and then dance the night away at one of the best nightclubs in town which Tessa is yet to go to. Scott and Charlie are familiar with the place as they go there with their hockey pals. She’s been cajoled many a time to go but always refuses until tonight where she has no excuse. 

***  
There are dresses and skirt and tops strewn on my bed as Kait raids my wardrobe looking for my outfit which I said she could pick for tonight. I’ve never been to the place of celebration but she knows the dress code so I agreed. 

“Tessa, don’t you have anything sexier?” Kaitlyn asks exasperated with the lack of choice my wardrobe has to offer. She stares me down as I do my makeup sitting in front of the vanity. I shift my body to face her and defeatedly give in

“Check the bag in the corner” 

Kaitlyn rushes to pick up the plastic bag and open it squealing excitedly, “Tessa Virtue were you hiding this from me?” 

Wearily I sigh “maybe”. That gets me a light slap on the arm that isn’t doing my makeup because she might be annoyed but she knows the valuable time it takes to apply eyeshadow. 

Picking up a strappy black bralette type top with a deep plunge line. It’s not entirely daring but it’s not something I’m keen for wearing everyday. 

“Kait I don’t know” I start. 

“Oh shut up it and put it on. I’ll get you some ripped jeans”. Begrudgingly I remove my (Scott’s) causal shirt that I typically wear to bed and throw on the top Kaitlyn has handed me. She tosses jeans at me which I also put on and she come behind me as I stand in front of my full length mirror. 

“And you were hiding the bag of clothing from me why exactly?”. Wonderful. Now I’m being interrogated. “Because Kaitlyn I don’t feel comfortable in them” 

“Why not? You have some killer abs to show off” and she pokes me in the stomach. “Plus with the right pair of heels you are going to look like a goddess”. She then goes back into my closet looking for the perfect pair of heels. While I put them on she fixes her hair. “So we are gonna get out of here and let people bow to us in the streets” she says proudly and I properly laugh at her confidence. 

“Whatever you say” I stand and go to get the door so we can go into the kitchen and I can get some liquid courage. Clinking the glasses and laughing about the bitches of the ballet class we drink our light cider. Kaitlyn puts her drink down and hold out her hand to me.

“Let’s dance Tessa”. I look at her stupidly. “In these heels are you crazy!?” 

“I’m not expecting you to do pointe just some ballroom”. Kait laughs and I playfully roll my eyes, put the rest of my drink down and take her hand as she leads me around my kitchen floor both of us laughing heavily and getting dizzy due to the spinning. 

Scott’s PoV 

I let myself into Tessa’s apartment taking Charlie with me and we can both hear laughter from the kitchen. Tessa and her friend Kaitlyn who always crashes our dates at Tessa’s are dancing round Tessa’s kitchen. Ballroom dancing nonetheless less. Kaitlyn spins Tessa while guiding her in a circle around the kitchen island. Tess is happy and smiling and Charlie and I are still unnoticed just silently laughing at the two girls antics. They turn the corner and Tess doesn’t get far enough away from the counter and jams her hips on the corner. I’m ready to sprint to her as Kaitlyn lets go of her hand 

“Shit Tessa, are you okay?”. I don’t know quite exactly what reaction I expected but it wasn’t for Tessa to start laughing as she clings to the counter. Something is up here. That’s when I do a scan of the area and 2 drinks are sitting on a separate counter near the sink. Those little fuckers started before we even get the bar. Mind you it’s only a kopperburg which very little alcohol content but still it would explain the situation. 

I make myself more visible strolling into the space the girls are in with Charlie behind me and now we are seen.

“Oh hey guys” Tessa says casually while going back over to get her drinks and turns to give Kaitlyn hers but she’s big eyed staring at Tessa’s brother. Not unnoticed by Tessa she sighs and whispers to Kaitlyn who jumps excitedly and takes her drink from Tessa. 

“Hey are you good? Did your run in with the counter hurt?” I ask Tessa and run my thumb over the spot on her hip which is bound to bruise. 

“Yeah I’m good. You want the rest?” She offers the can to me and I gladly accept drinking the rest. 

“We should head out now guys” Charlie says already back near the entrance. Myself, Tessa and Kaitlyn follow him and Tessa locks the door behind her putting the key in her jacket pocket. 

“You look incredible by the way” I lean down to tell her and Tessa blushes. “Thanks, it was Kaitlyn’s choice”. Mental note to thank her later. I don’t know she convinced Tessa to wear it though because she doesn’t always like going out in outfits that highlight her abs or legs or anything else even though she’s not body shy and she knows she has a great figure. 

We took Charlie’s car here so he’s driving and I would get in the front but Kaitlyn seems keen to take that spot so I slip in the back with Tessa and put my hand on her knee stroking my thumb in circles. 

*** 

After getting friendly drinks with Tessa’s uni friends and a very select few from ballet along with some of the boys from hockey we make an executive decision to move to the club.

Getting inside was no issue as all the hockey players were given instant access, me and Charlie taking Tessa and Kaitlyn with us as guests. Unfortunately their friends had to get in line so I expect it’ll be a solid 5 minutes before they join us. Charlie and Kaitlyn are set with stealing a booth as I walk behind Tessa who is caught halfway in my arm with one arm round the side and resting on her hip as she leads to the bar. 

My hold on Tessa is due to not wanting to be caught up in a crowd but also I am fully aware of eyes being cast towards Tessa and don’t think I didn’t see the bouncer eye her and Kaitlyn. At the bar Tessa stands with her front to the counter leaning forward to ask for 4 drinks and I’m standing tall behind her fully pressed against her back. As the bar tender goes to pour our drinks she turns her head and kisses me on the cheek 

“You know you’re going to have to release me to take these drinks right” she lightly laughs and I tighten my grip on her momentarily before releasing to grab the drinks following Tessa intently. 

Through the seas of sweaty bodies and pulsing lights that light up the dim club I don’t take my eyes of Tessa for fear of losing her. Finding the table that the others are at, we put the shots down and get on the seats. Each pick one up and shouting “cheers” we down them and put them back on the table. Kaitlyn orders another round and we go again. Tessa then looks up at me and gives me eyes that are pleading to go out and dance. Before I hop down her voice goes sincere

“Please don’t let me drink excessively”

“Course Tess, I’m going to watch out for you” 

She nods and takes my hand to hop down also following my lead to the dance floor where she lets go of my hand and begins to dance. Still close enough we’re practically breathing on each other but dancing separately just feeling the music. Her body is hitting every note and she moves her body fluidly to the music eyes closed and hair cascading her face. Many songs pass and they change pace from slow to fast and back and with every change of the beat Tessa adjusts her movement to fit the rhythm. 

With such close proximity people innocently barge past you trying to move from one place to another but one boy “accidentally” runs into Tessa who just continues to dance. He doesn’t keep moving just slots in behind her and puts a hand out her waist. Her worried eyes catch mine and I snatch her in to me with a growl staring down this boy who looks at his now empty hand and then looks up at my clenched jaw and radiating anger. He makes no plan to stay around and hurries off while I drop my head into Tessa’s neck and kiss her. “Thank you” she whispers and I hold her closer as she forces me to lift my head so she can kiss me. Our movements have slowed into a swaying motion as we move our lips together. 

Tessa is the first one to break and spin round so she’s now pressed against me and my hold shifts so I now have her hips as she grinds deliciously. I place hot kisses to her neck and behind her ear and she continues her dance while my hands run up and down her thighs. 

Fair to say no one comes to try and dance with Tessa the rest of the evening. 

*** 

We get a cab home leaving Charlie’s car at the club after saying we’ll pick it up tomorrow. We head to Tessa’s and the last I see of Charlie and Kaitlyn is them taking the spare room. Tessa goes to her (our) room and starts removing all the clothes from he bed onto a chair in the corner. 

“How do you feel about Charlie and Kaitlyn. I meant they are your brother and your best friend” I ask Tessa as I help her move the mess. 

“I told she could take a shot at it. But she had to promise me it would be a one night thing and not a relationship thing”. 

“She can sleep with my brother as much as she likes but she can’t have a relationship with her” Tessa babbles. 

We remove the last of the clothes onto the chair and start getting ready for bed. Tessa strips and puts on on of my old shirts that I gifted her. Something about when I’m not there and having my scent. I don’t really care why she wants it, I’m happy to give them to her because she looks darn good draped in my clothing. I think that might be because it unlocks something primal in me when she wears my clothes and has my mark on her skin. I think I’m just a possessive asshole. 

I slide into her bed and scroll through my phone answering emails while waiting for Tessa to finish her nightly routine before she joins me, gently sliding in next to me and cuddling up to me. 

“Happy Canada day Scott”


	7. Canada day 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To understand some things you need to read my other work but it will still make sense without it.

“My babies how are you?” Mum exclaimed as she picked up our FaceTime call. Me and Charlie were sat on his bed in his room at currently 10am on a Friday morning talking to our Mum.

“Hey mama, it’s good here, what about you and home? “That’s wonderful baby, Charlie how’s the schedule and both of you are you eating properly?” Kate interrogates her children. “We’re fine Mum” Charlie rolls his eyes. “I’m always busy like literally I can’t catch a break but we’re doing just fine” and he wraps an arm round my shoulder playfully. “Whose turn is it for the barbecue this year?” Tessa asks.

“Oh no, we won’t be doing that now all are children are practically gone. We’ve expanded it and holding an event at the rink later today” Kate explains.

“Oh Mum that’s wonderful!”. “Y’know I miss that rink” and Tessa replies with a fondness for the place she spent a lot of hours fooling around and waiting for Scott.

“Any plans for you?” “Me and Kaitlyn have plans to go out tonight, but the boys are busy.” “Yeah um our schedules don’t match” Charlie says casually. Kate seems slightly upset, maybe disappointed they can’t uphold tradition to do something special on Canada day.

The next half an hour has mindless chat about work, dancing, uni life, skating and everything that needs filled in on. I notice her attempts to slip in Scott’s name but but I strategically skirt around the topic. She’s not aware of our current situation. No one back at home is. See thing is, we’re not dating anymore but we’re still exclusive I guess you could say. It’s nothing Scott did, neither of us did something that would warrant us to break up, it’s just everything got a bit much and it was hard for me to continue but we still remained close.

We’re essentially linked to each other for life - relationship or not. Our families, my brother, hockey, same city... we have been joined at the hip from the beginning and we will be to the end. We don’t try and hide our feelings though. I love Scott and Scott loves me. That part is still clear. But life gets in the way, more than it should, so I would call it less of a break up and more of “we’re on a break”. We are the Ross and Rachel of Canada.

We’re waiting for his season to end and then to figure it out from there, wherever that takes us. I don’t attend a single match but I’m always watching and occasionally if it’s a home game I’ll have a shop bought desert ready for them both.

“Tessa, you know you should tell her” “Tell her what Charlie” I hiss, “I mean they’d be crushed, hell I’m crushed, but we need this time to sort it out and then knowing means a million phone calls a day trying to convince us to run back to each other arms and get married” I whisper yell at him because I know Scott’s here and the door might be closed but I still can’t risk that.

Just my luck, Kaitlyn phones me and I’m silently sending her my thanks. “Hey Kait” I pick up.

“Tessa Virtue go home right now and let me in. We have hair, makeup and outfits to plan before we go out.” She admonished me over the phone.

“Okay okay I’m leaving right now I’ll see you in 10” I promise and that’s the end of that. I’m hopping off the bed and giving Charlie a quick hug and I yell my goodbyes.

*** 

“We look amazing!” Kaitlyn sing songs and claps her hands. “Okay okay we need pictures. All this hard work is not going to waste”

15 minutes later and Kaitlyn is happy with the snaps and we can finally leave, I need a drink... or two.

We go back to the exact same club as last year because it’s Kaitlyn’s favourite and I don’t really know many others. I haven’t even uncovered half of the nigh life in Toronto and I rely on Kaitlyn to show me.

Drinks are pouring and we even get a couple for free because there’s a lot of “let me buy you pretty ladies a drink”. We have no interest in them but we don’t say no to a drink. Alcohol is filling pumping in our blood and I feel weightless. Me and Kaitlyn’s ‘jam’ plays through the stereo and we go running into the dance floor like little girls. We spend many songs dancing together in amongst sweaty bodies until Kaitlyn is whisked away _”Tess, he’s what I pictured in my teenage fantasies”_. And then I was left to dance by myself.

I live in my little bubble a little longer just enjoying the music and dancing more provocatively at the sensual music. Then my bubble bursts. I have 2 hands on my waist and a voice next to my ear “you dance wonderfully”.

I would be alarmed in a normal day but the alcohol in my blood has weakened my ability to care. So I let his hands stay and his body be pressed on my own. It’s doesn’t feel nice but it doesn’t feel bad. Just odd. If I roll my hips a little more and swing my body more sensually, who cares? It’s just dancing. Kaitlyn has returned from her escapade with dream boy and looks almost surprised to see me with a stranger. We have a conversation without words and she shrugs her shoulders and goes back to grinding heavily on the man she spent 20 minutes in the bathroom with.

“My friends and I were quite enraptured by you. But none of them had the guts to say hi” he laughs and somehow I don’t find it funny.

“You want to meet them?” and he nods his head as a signal to me of where his friends are sitting. Currently all staring at us. There’s about 7 of them and I now feel incredibly small and vulnerable compared to the strong, confidence I felt while dancing.

I shake my head and give a little “no”. “Oh come on they don’t bite and he puts his hand out for me to take”. I bite my lip and give a firmer no this time.

I shouldn’t be surprised he doesn’t accept it.

There’s a harsh pull on my wrist and I give a look back to Kaitlyn hoping she’ll catch my fear filled eyes. _God where is Charlie. Or Scott. ANYONE._ I’m taken to a table just by the dance floor and we stand as he has his burning hand around my shoulder, wanting me to introduce myself to his gang, “Pretty thing what’s your name” he asks sweetly and I don’t reply. I’m intoxicated but I’m not stupid. A sharp sting on my shoulder from where his hand is vice gripping my shoulder tells me he’s not happy with my inability to comply. He laughs it off to his friends, “She doesn’t talk awfully much”. I assume he’s going to ask my name again but another man comes up behind me and if I was scared before, I’m bricking it now.

“Can I steal my friend back”. It’s definitely not a question and more of a statement that I’m leaving whether they protest or not. No one says anything but my shoulder is released and I turn around to speed walk away. Running away from 1 guy is easier than running away from 8.

“Hey your friend Kaitlyn wanted me to get you out of there, she thought it looked dodgy”. Wait what.

Finally looking at him I recognise him as Kaitlyn’s man and I have never been more grateful for that girl. Speaking of my saviour she’s now embracing me into a tight hug and telling me how worried she was. I thank her profusely and I’m honestly close to tears.

“I called Scott” she blurts. My body stiffens. “What.”

“You were in trouble and I’m not gonna be around the whole night but I can’t leave you here alone” she explains. And as much as I’m dreading having this conversation with Scott, I get it. She wants to leave with dream boat and I’m not going to stop her but also I’m not staying here alone.

“Okay” I sigh. She looks at me questioningly. “Okay?”. I smile “Okay”.

And she falls into a hug again. She shows Andrew (I’ve been informed after I went to thank him and didn’t know his name) a picture of Scott and asks him to wait by the door for him to come in and she takes me first to the bar because now I definitely could use a glass of wine and then to the dance floor where together we are protected from any advances.

The first man I see coming towards us is Andrew which means Scott can’t be far behind and I’m right because he has the most anguished look on his face and as soon as he lays eyes on me he surges forward and wraps me up tightly whispering things in my ear.

“God Tess I imagined the worst when Kait phoned me”

“Did she?” Scott doesn’t let me finish, “Tell me everything. Yes”

He pulls back arms still around me but looking straight at me with a hard expression “Never do that again” and then his whole face softens “Please, I don’t want to get a phone call like that again”. His tearful expression makes me lean into him for a hug and I feel safe.

Kaitlyn and Andrew are well gone when I look around and Scott asks me if I want to go home. Rihanna S&M is on and it’s one of my favourites to dance to so I insist that we stay for at least one more. One song turns into 5 songs and Scott gets closer after every song, not allowing an inch of space between us. His body against mine is sending fire through my  body and fuels desires but his hands are polite. Never wandering from their spot. When he’s not looking at me, I catch him looking at the table of men I was unwillingly with earlier.

The song slows and my brain is not controlling my body so I really can’t be blamed if my movements are highly sensual and slow and rubbing Scott’s crotch. I don’t hear him complaining anyway. I know it’s time to go home when his erection pokes my butt and I need to get out or get space to stop me from jumping in Scott in the middle of the dance floor. We hurry out and stumble into Scott’s car so he can take me home.

We get to my door and over a cup of tea, Scott grills me on what happened in specific detail and when I happen to mention that I was dancing with another guy I’m aware his hand tightens around the mug but I don’t say anything.

He looks angry but not with me when we get to the part where I’ve been handled less than gently; dragging my arm and hurting my shoulder.

I ask him to look if there’s any bruising. I pull the shoulder of my t shirt down and his fingers lightly trail along and there’s a ghostly kiss to accompany. Shivers run through my body involuntary and I curse my body being so aware to Scott’s presence.

After endless “are you okay?”, “Are you sure you’re okay to be alone?” And “Please lock your door” Scott is gone.

Taking a long hot shower my hands wander and Scott doesn’t need to know how his name falls off my lips as I enter a state of bliss. For the countless night I’m wondering if he ever thinks of me like I do him when I’m lying awake at night.


	8. Canada day 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To understand some things you need to read my other work but it will still make sense without it.

“My babies how are you?” Mum exclaimed as she picked up our FaceTime call.

Me and Charlie were sat on his bed in his room at currently 10am on a Friday morning talking to our Mum. “Hey mama, it’s good here, what about you and home?

“That’s wonderful baby, Charlie how’s the schedule and both of you are you eating properly?” Kate interrogates her children.

“We’re fine Mum” Charlie rolls his eyes. “I’m always busy like literally I can’t catch a break but we’re doing just fine” and he wraps an arm round my shoulder playfully. “Whose turn is it for the barbecue this year?” Tessa asks

“Oh no, we won’t be doing that now all are children are practically gone. We’ve expanded it and holding an event at the rink later today” Kate explains.

“Oh Mum that’s wonderful!”. “Y’know I miss that rink” and Tessa replies with a fondness for the place she spent a lot of hours fooling around and waiting for Scott. “Any plans for you?”

“Me and Kaitlyn have plans to go out tonight, but the boys are busy.”

“Yeah um our schedules don’t match” Charlie says casually. Kate seems slightly upset, maybe disappointed they can’t uphold tradition to do something special on Canada day.

The next half an hour has mindless chat about work, dancing, uni life, skating and everything that needs filled in on.

I notice her attempts to slip in Scott’s name but I strategically skirt around the topic. She’s not aware of our current situation. No one back at home is. See thing is, we’re not dating anymore but we’re still exclusive I guess you could say. It’s nothing Scott did, neither of us did something that would warrant us to break up, it’s just everything got a bit much and it was hard for me to continue but we still remained close.

We’re linked to each other for life - relationship or not. Our families, my brother, hockey, same city... we have been joined at the hip from the beginning and we will be to the end.

We don’t try and hide our feelings though. I love Scott and Scott loves me. That part is still clear. But life gets in the way, more than it should, so I would call it less of a break up and more of “we’re on a break”. We are the Ross and Rachel of Canada. We’re waiting for his season to end and then to figure it out from there, wherever that takes us. I don’t attend a single match but I’m always watching and occasionally if it’s a home game I’ll have a shop bought desert ready for them both.

“Tessa, you know you should tell her”

“Tell her what Charlie” I hiss, “I mean they’d be crushed, hell I’m crushed, but we need this time to sort it out and then knowing means a million phone calls a day trying to convince us to run back to each other arms and get married” I whisper yell at him because I know Scott’s here and the door might be closed but I still can’t risk that.

Just my luck, Kaitlyn phones me and I’m silently sending her my thanks. “Hey Kait” I pick up.

“Tessa Virtue go home right now and let me in. We have hair, makeup and outfits to plan before we go out.” She admonished me over the phone.

“Okay okay I’m leaving right now I’ll see you in 10” I promise and that’s the end of that. I’m hopping off the bed and giving Charlie a quick hug and I yell my goodbyes.

***

“We look amazing!” Kaitlyn sing songs and claps her hands. “Okay okay we need pictures. All this hard work is not going to waste”

15 minutes later and Kaitlyn is happy with the snaps and we can finally leave, I need a drink... or two.

We go back to the exact same club as last year because it’s Kaitlyn’s favourite and I don’t really know many others. I haven’t even discovered a quarter of the night life in Toronto and I rely on Kaitlyn to show me. Drinks are pouring and we even get a couple for free because there’s a lot of “let me buy you pretty ladies a drink”. We have no interest in them but we don’t say no to a drink.

Alcohol is filling pumping in our blood and I feel weightless. Me and Kaitlyn’s jam plays through the stereo and we go running into the dance floor like little girls. We spend many songs dancing together in amongst sweaty bodies until Kaitlyn is whisked away by a man she described as   _”Tess, he’s what I pictured in my teenage fantasies”_.

And then I was left to dance by myself. I live in my little bubble a little longer just enjoying the music and dancing more provocatively at the sensual music. Then my bubble bursts. I have 2 hands on my waist and a voice next to my ear “you dance wonderfully”.

I would be alarmed in a normal day but the alcohol in my blood has weakened my ability to care. So I let his hands stay and his body be pressed on my own. It’s doesn’t feel nice but it doesn’t feel bad. Just odd. If I roll my hips a little more and swing my body more sensually, who cares? It’s just dancing. Kaitlyn has returned from her escapade with dream boy and looks almost surprised to see me with a stranger. We have a conversation without words and she shrugs her shoulders and goes back to grinding heavily on the man she spent 20 minutes in the bathroom with. “My friends and I were quite enraptured by you. But none of them had the guts to say hi” he laughs and somehow I don’t find it funny. “You want to meet them” and he nods his head as a signal to me of where his friends are sitting. Currently all staring at us. There’s about 7 of them and I now feel incredibly small and vulnerable compared to the strong, confidence I felt while dancing. I shake my head and give a little “no”.

“Oh come on they don’t bite and he puts his hand out for me to take”. I bite my lip and give a firmer no this time. I shouldn’t be surprised he doesn’t accept it. There’s a harsh pull on my wrist and I give a look back to Kaitlyn hoping she’ll catch my fear filled eyes.

_God where is Charlie. Or Scott. ANYONE._

I’m taken to a table just by the dance floor and we stand as he has his burning hand around my shoulder, wanting me to introduce myself to his gang, “Pretty thing what’s your name” he asks sweetly and I don’t reply. I’m intoxicated but I’m not stupid. A sharp sting on my shoulder from where his hand is vice gripping my shoulder tells me he’s not happy with my inability to comply.

He laughs it off to his friends, “She doesn’t talk awfully much”. I assume he’s going to ask my name again but another man comes up behind me and if I was scared before, I’m bricking it now. “Can I steal my friend back”. It’s definitely not a question and more of a statement that I’m leaving whether they protest or not. No one says anything but my shoulder is released and I turn around to speed walk away. Running away from 1 guy is easier than running away from 8.

“Hey your friend Kaitlyn wanted me to get you out of there, she thought it looked dodgy”. Wait what.

Finally looking at him I recognise him as Kaitlyn’s man and I have never been more grateful for that girl. Speaking of my saviour she’s now embracing me into a tight hug and telling me how worried she was. I thank her profusely and I’m honestly close to tears. “I called Scott” she blurts. My body stiffens. “What.” “You were in trouble and I’m not gonna be around the whole night but I can’t leave you here alone” she explains. And as much as I’m dreading having this conversation with Scott, I get it. She wants to leave with dream boat and I’m not going to stop her but also I’m not staying here alone.

“Okay” I sigh. She looks at me questioningly. “Okay?”. I smile “Okay”. And she falls into a hug again.

She shows Andrew (I’ve been informed after I want to thank him and don’t know his name) a picture of Scott and asks him to wait by the door for him to come in and she takes me first to the bar because now I definitely could use a glass of wine and then to the dance floor where together we are protected from any advances. The first man I see coming towards us is Andrew which means Scott can’t be far behind and I’m right because he has the most anguished look on his face and as soon as he lays eyes on me he surges forward and wraps me up tightly whispering things in my ear.

“God Tess I imagined the worst when Kait phoned me”

“Did she?” Scott doesn’t let me finish before he’s butting in... “tell me everything. Yes” He pulls back arms still around me but looking straight at me with a hard expression “never do that again” and then his whole face softens “please, I don’t want to get a phone call like that again”.

His tearful expression makes me lean into him for a hug and I feel safe.

Kaitlyn and Andrew are well gone when I look around and Scott asks me if I want to go home. Rihanna S&M is on and it’s one of my favourites to dance to so I insist that we stay for at least one more. One song turns into 5 songs and Scott gets closer after every song, not allowing an inch of space between us. His body position is sexual and fuels desires but his hands are polite. Never wandering from their spot. When he’s not looking at me, I catch him looking at the table of men I was unwillingly with earlier. The song slows and my brain is not controlling my body so I really can’t be blamed if my movements are highly sensual and slow and rubbing Scott’s crotch. I don’t hear him complaining anyway. I know it’s time to go home when his erection pokes my butt and I need to get out or get space to stop me from jumping in Scott in the middle of the dance floor. We hurry out and stumble into Scott’s car so he can take me home.

We get to my door and over a cup of tea, Scott grills me on what happened in specific detail and when I happen to mention that I was dancing with another guy I’m aware his hand tightens around the mug but I don’t say anything. He looks angry when I tell him he was rough with me; dragging my arm and hurting my shoulder and I ask him to look if there’s any bruising. I pull the shoulder of my t shirt down and his fingers lightly trail along and there’s a ghostly kiss to accompany. Shivers run through my body involuntary and I curse my body being so aware to Scott’s presence.

After endless “are you okay?”, “are you sure you’re okay to be alone?” And “please lock your door” Scott is gone.

Taking a long hot shower my hands wander and Scott doesn’t need to know how his name falls off my lips as I enter a state of bliss. For the countless night I’m wondering if he ever thinks of me like I do him when I’m lying awake at night.


End file.
